


The Stranger

by SpaceGoat



Series: Far Cry 5 Week 2019 [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, F/M, Hallucinations, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGoat/pseuds/SpaceGoat
Summary: "I thought this stranger was beautiful too. She looked sad. There were tears in her eyes. Most are more beautiful when they have found Bliss, but this stranger was perfect without. Her hands were soft on my face. Her lips were gentle on my forehead. I knew what her tongue tasted like, but I couldn’t remember how I knew. Why had I forgotten?"Just inside the mouth of the old Bright Warden Radon Spa, bathed in the shimmering green beauty of Bliss, two figures lie embraced in eternal sleep. A young woman, cradled lovingly in the arms of an Angel.This is their story.One shot written for FAR CRY 5 WEEK on Tumblr! - DAY 1: Hope County.





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been a bit sidetracked from writing Icarus and Styx and Whore of Babylon, because it's Far Cry 5 Week on Tumblr, and I've written a couple of short one shots! Here is the first!
> 
> The category for Day 1 was 'Hope County', specifically the regions, locations, missions and side missions. This piece is based off of the 'Side Effects' Prepper stash at the Bright Warden Radon Spa, in the south of Henbane River. When you initially enter the mine, there are two figures lying dead near the door, and I've always wanted to write a little fanfic about them!
> 
> And so, without futher ado, please enjoy!

“This used to be a place of healing. People would come from all over, hoping for a miracle. The diseased, the old, the dying. Bodies collapsing in on themselves. All decaying. All ending.”

Faith.

Sister Faith.

Mother Faith.

She laughed, so pretty, so much like song. I couldn’t see her feet. I couldn’t see my feet. I could barely remember the word. All that haze, all that Bliss. Somehow my balance was better than it ever had been before. I wanted to thank her, but I couldn’t.

I just stood. It was my nature. 

“When you cannot work anymore, you are sick. And the Father takes care of his sick children. He allows them to let go and find peace, because isn’t that what you’re searching for, really?”

She danced. Arms stretched in the darkness. Voice echoing down to the depths. Perhaps there was more than one of her, so many sisters, so many mothers, helping us, shielding us from sorrow? She moved like the wind through the flower fields. 

I just watched. It was my nature.

“Lucas?”

That wasn’t my mother’s voice calling from the night. She had flaxen hair that shone in sunlight. This stranger had dark hair. What had it felt like to have hair? Freckles. Crooked teeth I found endearing. But she was a stranger. A stranger with a tongue. Her eyes were not green like mine, she was not like me, she did not know the loving embrace of Faith, Sister Faith, Mother Faith, lead me to the Bliss.

Noise.

Loud.

Bang.

My back was against the wall. I was hurt. There was metal in my chest and my shirt was stained. Why was I so unclean? Should the metal not be between my eyes? I thought that was the way. When I had reaped the fields, the fields so far from here, they told me that was the way. Angels blind with their holy light… Angels blind. Blind the Angel. Eye. Head. Eye. Between.

“A leap of faith is all it takes. You were welcomed into the arms of the Father. You made the jump once and now you must take it again. You’ve earned your wings, little Angel, now all that’s left is for you to  _ fly _ .”

Sister Faith, fear of tomorrow, would there even be a tomorrow? She was still dancing. Laughing. Singing. The sight of her kept me safe, gave me hope, ignorance looked so pretty. She would heal me in this old healing place.

I thought she was beautiful. It was my nature.

“Lucas? Oh God, no-”

I thought this stranger was beautiful too. She looked sad. There were tears in her eyes. Most are more beautiful when they have found Bliss, but this stranger was perfect without. Her hands were soft on my face. Her lips were gentle on my forehead. I knew what her tongue tasted like, but I couldn’t remember  _ how  _ I knew. Why had I forgotten? 

More strangers.

Voices.

Closer.

Metal between my eyes, between  _ her  _ eyes.

I wanted her to leave. I wanted her to stay. Choices confused me. I never had to make them. I was free from choice, free from loss, I had everything from Faith, the shackles I wore can’t be touched or be seen, I had no shackles at all. Sister Faith, Mother Faith whispered to me. Beside me. Tongue. Ear. Head. Brain. 

“She doesn’t understand. She never will, unless we help her. Unless we show her that death is just a path to freedom for people who aren’t our family. We are saving her. Sparing her the horrors to come. Isn’t that what you want? What  _ she  _ would want?”

I agreed. It was my nature.

The stranger would not leave. I was happy. I wanted to give her flowers, but there were none growing here. She might like a rock instead. Something shiny. Something dull. More choices.

“Lucas, can you hear me? I’m going to take you home, you have to come  _ home- _ what the fuck did they  _ do  _ to you…?”

I couldn’t remember who ‘they’ was. I only knew Faith. Loving Faith. Pretty Faith. She sang me to sleep when the noises at night frightened me. And she let me walk in the forest. Green and white. Sparkling. Butterflies. It smelt sweet. The Gates were open. Maybe the stranger would like to see the forest too? There would be flowers there, there always were, I could make her a bouquet or she could wear them in her dark hair. 

Like the flowers at our wedding.

“Lucas, I need you to stand…”

Wedding march, white banners, Eden’s Convent, white flowers, work work work, black tie, black strap across my head, a different kind of butterflies, all just words, no meaning. Only Mother’s words had meaning. 

“I know you made a vow. It’s  _ cute _ . And it can be forever, like you promised. All you have to do, is show her that this is the only way. Till death do you part...”

I obeyed. It was my nature.

Strangers back from the darkness.

Metal for my eyes.

“Oh shit, please  _ no, no no no,  _ please don’t hurt him-”

Noise. Loud. Bang. Heavy. Warm. Soon cold. The stranger was lying on me. I held her close. She was still pretty, even with a dirty shirt. I thought she might have made me laugh once. Maybe twice. If I could find a laughter in me that was not Faith’s, maybe I would have laughed again. I could not find it. I found a tear on my face. I wondered if that made  _ me _ pretty. 

And so I made a choice.

That was  _ not  _ my nature.

The stranger likes stars. I do too. She likes coffee. I only drink soda. She likes singing in the bar and the smell of new shoes. Sometimes I sing with her. The stranger often forgets things and I tease her when she does. She sneezes around dogs. I bought her a cat, or maybe two rabbits, but I cannot remember their names. She likes being naked in my arms. I would not know that feeling. She wants children. I want them too. 

I could not be sure. But I think I knew these things, or at least I used to, or at least I decided that I knew them, against everything I knew in  _ myself _ , but with everything Faith was telling me to do, as I crawled towards the gate with little time left, I cried what have I done, what have I done, what have I done-

_ What have I done? _

_ Helena. _

Noise.

Metal.

Nothing.

Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Just a little short piece, and there will be more to come this week on different topics! This was also my first time writing Faith, and aaaaah, I just love her, she's so underrated <3
> 
> I'm also posting these on Tumblr, as well as my usual mess of fandom posts- you can find me on there under the name unclefungusthegoat!
> 
> Take care,  
Chloe x


End file.
